Lewis rats and non-human primates, immunized at a site distant to the eye with the retinal soluble antigen (S-antigen) in complete Freund's adjuvant, develop experimental autoimmune uveitis (EAU). Lymph node cells and peripheral lymphocytes from immunized animals manifested significant cellular immune responses measured by the lymphocyte culturing technique. Cyclosporing, a drug with specific anti-T-activity, has been found to be exceptionslly effective in protecting rats with EAU, and suppressor cells potentially play a role in this protective mechanism. As well, the inducer cell T-cell fration in the lymph node appears to be most susceptible to cyclosporine therapy. Attempts at local immunosuppressive therapy in order to prevent EAU have begun.